What if they were busy?
by silvertabbyAKAmary
Summary: Hermione looks for her professor but when she finds her she deeply wishes she hadn't as she turns up gracefully in a sexy dressing gown when hermione knocks on her door. It seems hermione has top grades so prof mcgonagall can go back to the bedroom


**They were busy **

'**Hey, Hermione!' Ron called sleepily. 'Where are you going?**

**The girl sighed exasperated, gathering her stuff in a hurry.**

'**Transfiguration' she said panting. **

'**Cough up, it's the end of the year.'**

**Hermione pulled her bag up out of the chair. 'We had to hand in the essays, Ron. Are you coming?'**

**Ron looked at her in disbelief. 'But Hermione, look at the sun look at the flowers. Who the hell you think is gonna go to transfiguration?'**

**Hermione looked at her watch and hurried out of the Gryffindor tower.**

**Harry just came down when she was leaving.**

'**What's up with her?' he asked.**

**Ron rolled his eyes.**

'**Transfiguration, she wants to hand in her essay. Says she needs the grade.' He said sitting down in one of the softest chairs and sighing.**

'**Gees, but no one else is going. I don't think even McGonagall, it's to nice outside.'**

**So Hermione advanced down the hall to transfiguration, thinking she was a bit late. But then she got there in the end. She put her hand on the handle. Then knocked. She leaned against the door, there was nobody there.**

**She sighed. What the hell? She needed to pass transfiguration, she was quite sure she didn't have any other grades, why the professor had not given grades on other occasions.**

**Why,she thought, crouching on the floor in front of the door, why were this sort of things always happening to her. Why, why not a quiet day, when you know precisely what you have to do where you've got to be…No….Never for her, that would be too much to ask.**

**Perhaps she'd mistaken the day, she looked at the clock at the end of the corridor, or the hour, now that would be awkward, she thought. Turning up alone all of a sudden, in the wrong day or time, that would make her seem like a total idiot. **

**She hesitated for a while, uncertain what to do. Then she gathered her stuff and thought she'd be better off waiting in front of professor McGonagall's office. She gathered her things and set of in that direction. Gues what? There was nobody there, not even portraits, the corridor was silent. After waiting there for another thirty minutes, she went to check the class room, in case anyone had turned up. But no. She met instead with professor snape, she decided to ask him if he'd seen her teacher.**

**Snape shook. No, nobody'd seen professor McGonagall that day**

**Snape smirked. 'Why don't you try her rooms, eh?'Hermione thought that unimaginable, but on second thought she was quite desperate.**

**I could take you there, if you want' he said. Why was snape all of a sudden so nice.**

'**Erm…Thank you, professor' So Snape took her, a floor higher, to her professor's rooms. ( Yea, I know, poor McGonagall, having her office and apartment on different floors, yea)**

**They knocked on the door. Snape knocked again. **

**They could hear some noise then something being knocked over. **

'**She's coming'**

**Then the door was opened. A flustered McGonagall, with her hair undone and wearing a airy dressing gown she was just pulling around herself when she opened the door. She looked completely startled to see them at her door.**

'**What-what's the matter?'**

**They could hear some one else moving inside, from a room they supposed was her bedroom.**

**Hermione's face was burning. She should never have listened to Snape.**

'**Miss Granger thinks she was supposed to have class this morning, with you.' Snape said smirking.**

**McGonagall pulled her hair back, quite as embarrassed as Hermione.**

'**Yea…I suppose so. But I-'**

**She said wrapping her dressing gown closer.**

'**But I didn't think anybody would come today…It's the end of the semester…'**

'**Yes, professor, but we don't have grades…You told us to bring the essays so you could grade them, professor.**

**McGonagall leaning slightly on the door laughed.**

'**Calm down child, you have top grades, alright? What more do you want from me? **

'**I do?'**

'**Yes,' McGonagall said exasperated. Hermione looked at her gratefully. McGonagall smiled. **

'**Now off you go, Miss Granger. Have fun with your friends, or snogg Mr. Weasley, as you like it. '**

**Hermione blushed.**

'**Just go and let me dress up.'**

**Hermione bid goodbye to her teachers and left, wondering how McGonagall had known to say Ron and not someone else. Her cheeks were still red. That had been the most awkward conversation she'd ever had with a teacher.**

'**We traumatized the poor child, Severus. For God's sake why did you bring her here? Thought it was funny? God**

'**How was I supposed to know our esteemed professor was getting laid?**

**McGonagall rolled her eyes. **

'**Oh, bugger off. You pervert.'**

**She said closing the door.**

'**Say hello to the head for me, professor.' Snape sneered. **

'**Not funny'**

'


End file.
